The present invention is related to systems and methods for mail handling, and in particular to systems and methods for selecting inserts included with mailings.
Preparing insertions for inclusion with mailings can include selecting a number of inserts to be included with the mailings, grasping the selected inserts, and stacking the inserts prior to placing the inserts in an envelope for mailing. In some cases, inserts of different thicknesses are selected. These different thicknesses may not be compatible with existing insertion systems.
Accordingly, among other things, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods to accommodate inserts of differing thicknesses.